


O Lindo Yuri Juvenil

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Happy Ending, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Portuguese, Romance, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Yuri era um jovem camponês que vivia isolado com seu cavalo, Eros, próximo à floresta. Era constantemente advertido pelos moradores da vila onde vendia seus frutos silvestres dos perigos de se morar tão perto da famosa Bruxa Má, entretanto jamais levou a sério tais avisos e talvez tenha se arrependido de sua falta de crença tarde demais.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. O Lindo Yuri Juvenil

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018 inspirada na música infantil A Linda Rosa Juvenil.

O começo trivial desse conto de fadas inicia-se, é claro, com o clássico bordão **_era uma vez…_**

...um jovem rapaz chamado Yuri, sua beleza exterior era notável, mas nada se comparava à beleza de seu coração puro. Vivia sozinho no campo, cultivava frutos silvestres — cerejas, morangos, framboesas, amoras — e os vendia na vila mais próxima. As pessoas adoravam-no, aguardavam-no com anseio em todas as manhãs de domingo e quando viam-no ao longe — o cavalo negro puxando a carroça à frente — enchiam-se de alegria. Os frutos de Yuri eram um sucesso e quase sempre ele vendia toda a colheita da semana, ia para casa satisfeito e, principalmente, agradecido pelo imenso carinho que recebia do povoado.

Não gostava muito, no entanto, do repetitório das advertências que chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos toda vez que ia até a vila.

_“Você não deveria viver naquele lugar tão afastado, é perigoso!”_

_“Mude-se para cá, arranjaremos-lhe um emprego e você viverá feliz conosco, ficará seguro.”  
_

_“Não tem medo da bruxa que vive na floresta? Tenho certeza de que ela está de olho em você há muito tempo, meu rapaz.”  
_

A bruxa, o perigo de se viver próximo à floresta. Ora, Yuri não acreditava em nada disso! Era feliz em seu casebre aconchegante no campo, junto a Eros, seu cavalo, e seus frutos que cultivava com tanto amor. Gostava das pessoas, isso era indiscutível, mas jamais imaginou-se vivendo no meio delas, era tímido e desajeitado quando passava muito tempo perto de alguém. Também não conseguia imaginar-se ganhando a vida com outro trabalho que não o de vender seus frutos — frutos esses que não poderiam ser cultivados na vila, pois eram silvestres.

 _Não iria e pronto,_ pensou decidido quando, logo ao anoitecer, chegou em seu lar depois de um dia cheio de vendas.

No instante em que foi guardar e alimentar Eros no pequeno estábulo cuja madeira rangia noite e dia, Yuri não pôde evitar lançar uma olhadela à orla da floresta. O campo era banhado pela luz da lua que se aproximava, mas não podia-se dizer o mesmo daquele lugar por entre as árvores altas — passou-lhe pela cabeça as palavras de uma anciã da vila que comprava suas framboesas para fazer geleia. Ela dissera _“Lá escondem-se as trevas, meu rapaz, elas observam sua casa, observam você. Porém você vive livre no campo, lugar onde o sol e a lua iluminam, elas não poderão tocá-lo ali, jamais. Portanto nunca entre naquela floresta, seja qual for a circunstância que lhe apareça, pois se o fizer… será o seu fim.”_

Estranhos arrepios fizeram os cabelos de sua nuca ficarem em pé e Yuri mal percebeu quando Eros deu-lhe uma mordida de leve na orelha como que para despertá-lo do transe em que se encontrava.

— Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos? — perguntou ao animal que apenas relinchou em resposta. — Bem, tenha uma boa noite, meu grande amigo.

E assim Yuri partiu para o seu descanso e, enquanto se deitava, se deu conta do quanto era bobo por ficar assustado com a suposta existência da bruxa má nas entranhas daquela floresta, por um breve momento considerar a possibilidade de ir morar na vila. Vivia feliz ali, por que haveria de ir embora?

_O lindo Yuri juvenil, juvenil, juvenil_

_O lindo Yuri juvenil, juvenil_

_Vivia alegre em seu lar, em seu lar, em seu lar_

_Vivia alegre em seu lar, em seu lar_

A manhã ensolarada da segunda-feira despertou Yuri logo cedo. Após espreguiçar-se o jovem se levantou da cama e foi até a porta dos fundos, antes de cuidar de si, Yuri precisava cuidar de Eros que adorava correr pelo campo e comer grama fresca naquela hora do dia. O cavalo sempre estava de pé pronto para galopar assim que o dono abrisse a porta do estábulo, porém dessa vez Yuri surpreendeu-se com a porta já aberta.

— Eros? — O nome do animal ecoou pelo estábulo vazio e Yuri saiu apressadamente do local para olhar pelas redondezas. — Eros!

Um estranho e sinistro silêncio pairava pelo campo, o ambiente nunca parecera tão deserto como naquele momento. Os momentos em que Yuri sentava-se na grama e Eros trotava ao seu redor pareciam ter acontecido em qualquer lugar, exceto aquele.

Instintivamente a atenção do rapaz foi parar na orla da floresta que ele observava com tanto temor na noite passada. Não havia qualquer razão para Eros ir até lá, mas algo em Yuri dizia-lhe que aquele era _o_ _lugar_ onde o animal estava.

Por um breve instante seu lado racional sustentou a ideia de que o cavalo poderia ter sido roubado por ladrões durante a madrugada, afinal qualquer um podia enxergar que Eros era um animal de porte raro, raça pura e todas as outras coisas que Yuri ignorava, pois o amor ao bicho sempre viera em primeiro lugar. Poderia ter sido alguém da vila, as pessoas sabiam onde ele morava e conheciam Eros, ainda assim aparentavam ter tanto medo da tal bruxa que a ideia de irem até o campo era improvável demais.

Não, Eros estava na floresta, Yuri tinha certeza.

Voltou para dentro, vestiu-se adequadamente e procurou qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma — a faca que usava para separar os frutos das folhagens e talos.

Nunca em sua vida Yuri havia sentido tamanha apreensão, suas botas davam a impressão de que queriam se colar à terra para impedi-lo de continuar o caminho, sua respiração falhava como que para fazê-lo morrer antes mesmo de chegar à floresta.

_“...seja qual for a circunstância que lhe apareça…”  
_

Yuri não podia perder Eros, além de ser um grande amigo era quem permitia que ele se deslocasse para ganhar a vida vendendo seus frutos.

_“...se o fizer… será o seu fim.”_

O lugar dentre as árvores altas, as trevas, a ameaça do desconhecido, Yuri sentiu-se engolido pelo medo — seu coração no entanto permanecera com a certeza de que não havia nada mais importante do que trazer de volta seu amigo equino e essa certeza era o que lhe dava coragem.


	2. A Bruxa Má

Ela sabia que não estava errada em atrair o cavalo para a floresta, poderia ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas enganara-se ao pensar naquele belo rapaz como alguém imprudente e ganancioso. Por mais que não acreditasse em sua existência ele jamais ousaria se aventurar por aquelas bandas por curiosidade, para demonstrar macheza, era _diferente._

O fato do rapaz ter um coração puro e ser amado pelas pessoas da vila mais próxima deveria ser um banquete para a bruxa que o observava à espreita. Ele era perfeito para tirá-la daquela escuridão, daquela miséria. Usando seu corpo ela não só sairia dali como também teria a confiança do povo que prezava pelo bem-estar daquele jovem. Havia um problema porém, sendo sensato e racional o rapaz não cairia em falsas promessas. Os truques da bruxa de ganho e troca não funcionariam com ele.

O jovem rapaz era um desafio.

Por tais razões a bruxa optou por usar o _amor_ a seu favor, o jovem amava o cavalo, por isso viria atrás dele, _por isso faria qualquer coisa por ele._ Nem o mais puro dos corações resistiria à uma chantagem como aquela.

Ela o esperou, bem ali no limite da floresta com o campo, em cima de uma das árvores. Observou-o faminta enquanto ele se aproximava, farejava o medo, a inocência.

— E-Eros? — gritou o jovem com a voz tremida assim que passou pelas árvores.

A bruxa não hesitou em gargalhar lá do alto, assistindo com prazer o desespero crescer no rapaz.

— Q-q-quem está aí? — perguntou ele lançando olhares assustados para todos os cantos. Segurava uma faca, a bruxa riu mais ainda. — Onde está Eros? Onde está meu cavalo?

Já estava mais do que na hora da bruxa mostrar a cara, esperara tanto por esse momento afinal de contas, desde que vira o rapaz pela primeira vez.

Determinada a conseguir o que queria, a bruxa flutuou até o chão e não ficou surpresa ao ver que o jovem ficara paralisado ao invés de correr — não sairia dali sem o cavalo, isso era mais do que certo.

— Oh, finalmente! — exclamou ela, a voz arrastada e desagradável. Mal podia esperar para obter aquele tom doce que saía da boca do rapaz. — Eu esperei tanto tempo por você, Yuri.

— Quem é você? Como sabe o meu nome? Onde está Eros? — Yuri perguntara tudo rápido demais, mas não gaguejara sequer uma vez e em seus olhos havia um brilho destemido, o que fez a bruxa recuar um pouco.

— Ora, ora, ainda resta a você um tantinho de coragem, não é? — Sorriu maléfica. — Eu sei tudo sobre você, meu querido, _tudinho._ Estive observando-o há muito tempo, imagino que alguém tenha lhe avisado sobre isso.

Suas unhas compridas e pútridas tentaram alcançar a pele convidativa do rapaz, mas este deu um passo para trás. Queria tocar-lhe os cabelos negros também, desejava tê-los logo para si.

— Onde está Eros? — tornou a perguntar Yuri. — Fez alguma coisa com ele?

— O que irá me dar em troca da resposta?

— Nada! Eu o procurarei sozinho!

A bruxa não esperava outra atitude, mesmo assim ficou brevemente aturdida por talvez não conseguir ludibriar o rapaz.

— Não irá encontrá-lo, lamento — disse se esforçando para demonstrar segurança. De fato havia atraído o cavalo para floresta, mas só o que fizera fora prendê-lo com alguns feitiços numa clareira não muito longe dali, estando amaldiçoada naquele corpo horrível e naquele lugar nojento seus poderes eram limitados. — Entretanto poderá tê-lo de volta, somente, é claro, se me der o que quero.

— E o q-que você quer? — O medo havia voltado para as feições do rapaz, uma reação favorável à ela, comemorou a bruxa.

— Eu quero a sua juventude, a sua beleza. — Dessa vez Yuri permanecera parado quando ela passou as unhas feias pelo seu queixo simétrico. — Preciso de um corpo para sair deste lugar e você é perfeito para isso, Yuri, conceda-me _você._

— Não me parece que irei ganhar algo com isso — falou ele, as bonitas íris castanhas lutando para resistir à sensação de hipnose que certamente apoderava-se de seu ser. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim manipulá-lo. — O que eu serei se der o meu corpo a você?

— Você continuará aí, partilharemos um mesmo receptáculo, Eros passará a ser _nosso…_ não, o mundo será _nosso._

— E se eu não aceitar?

— Permanecerá enraizado nessa floresta para todo o sempre, assim como eu.

— Então, ou eu fico aqui pelo resto da eternidade ou saio carregando você como um parasita? São essas as minhas opções?

— Não pense em mim como um parasita, pense em mim como uma grande amiga. — Suas unhas agora colocavam os cabelos negros e macios do rapaz atrás de suas orelhas. — Aceita, meu jovem, sim?

— Você precisa do meu consentimento… — observou Yuri falando mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Para uma magia daquele tipo ela precisava que o indivíduo estivesse de acordo. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se Yuri fosse como a maioria dos seres humanos cuja ganância não resistiria à uma oferta de poder — o pacto estaria selado em dois tempos.

— Não — disse ele por fim se afastando da bruxa. — Agora, por favor, diga-me onde está Eros.

— Já lhe disse que não irá encontrá-lo se não… — ela começou a dizer irritada.

— Eu já entendi — interrompeu-a Yuri causando ainda mais fúria na bruxa —, mas não irei aceitar.

— Imaginei que seu cavalo fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida!

— E ele é!

— E não se importa em não vê-lo de novo?

— É claro que me importo! — exasperou-se o jovem rapaz. — Mas Eros jamais me perdoaria se eu me vendesse dessa maneira.

— Sabe que posso machucá-lo e até matá-lo, não sabe? — Seu plano estava dando errado, a chantagem envolvendo o cavalo amado pelo rapaz não estava dando certo.

— Como posso garantir que você já não o fez? Além do mais, Eros morreria de desgosto se encontrasse outra alma que não a minha em meu corpo.

— É só um cavalo! — gritou a bruxa furiosa enquanto as trevas começaram a envolver seu corpo.

— Pode ser, ainda assim Eros me conhece melhor do que ninguém! — Yuri não parecia mais ter medo e se tivesse, o sentimento estava sendo ofuscado pela coragem que agora irradiava de seu belo ser. — Faça o que quiser, mas não irei me render à ameaça alguma!

Como alguém poderia ser tão insolente? Como alguém poderia subestimar seus poderes daquele jeito? Quem era aquele rapaz além de um camponês pobre e solitário? Desprezível!

— Muito bem! — vociferou ela pensando em como jamais gostara daqueles de coração puro. — Seu cavalo morrerá de fome, seus frutos apodrecerão, sua casa cairá em ruínas e aqueles que o esperam nas manhãs de domingo nunca tornarão a ver sua face. Yuri, essa floresta será o seu túmulo do mesmo jeito que é minha prisão.

As trevas que rodeavam o corpo da bruxa logo formaram uma lança sombria que atingiu em cheio o peito do jovem rapaz. Yuri caiu inconsciente no meio das folhas secas. Ela não o matara, seus poderes não eram fortes o suficiente para isso, ao menos não dentro dos limites daquela floresta — a bruxa apenas o adormecera.

_E um dia veio uma bruxa má, muito má, muito má_

_E um dia veio uma bruxa má, muito má_

_Que adormeceu Yuri assim, bem assim, bem assim_

_Que adormeceu Yuri assim, bem assim_

Não muito tempo depois, Eros, o cavalo que a bruxa havia prendido na clareira veio ao encontro do corpo de Yuri. Como ele escapara, ela não sabia dizer, mas tampouco importou-se com a presença do animal, observar seu sofrimento perante a inércia do dono tornou-se um divertimento.

Eros relinchou — parecia realmente estar chorando — e abocanhou as vestes de Yuri no que começou a arrastá-lo para longe dali.

Com o tempo a bruxa encontrou alguém que atendia às suas expectativas. Um homem exilado que passara por ali na esperança de encontrar água possuía um coração amargo, preenchido apenas pelo desejo de vingança e pela mágoa. Ele aceitara o acordo sem pestanejar, vira o poder da bruxa como sua salvação e ela finalmente saiu do corpo e da floresta que tanto odiava.

Eros havia levado Yuri para a clareira onde estava preso antes, ali o sol e a lua traziam luz exatamente como no campo. O cavalo deitava a cabeça no peito do dono e esperava… esperava… esperava…

Certo dia, enquanto procurava por comida em outra área da floresta, Eros foi capturado por um cavaleiro da corte do Rei e jamais voltou a ver Yuri outra vez.

O corpo do jovem rapaz continuou jazendo naquela clareira, recebia luz, mas jamais fora afetado pela chuva ou pelo frio — algo parecia protegê-lo, talvez ele mesmo, talvez sua própria aura de coragem e pureza.

E assim passou-se um século, a lenda da bruxa ainda viva mantinha as pessoas longe daquela floresta e Yuri permanecia dormindo escondido pelo mato que crescera ao redor de seu corpo.

_E o tempo passou a correr, a correr, a correr_

_E o tempo passou a correr, a correr_

_E o mato cresceu ao redor, ao redor, ao redor_

_E o mato cresceu ao redor, ao redor_

Mas, depois de tanto tempo, uma outra luz se aproximava de Yuri, a luz prateada dos cabelos de um belo Rei.


	3. O Belo Rei

Viktor jamais se dera bem com Ágape, certamente porque o cavalo era tão rebelde e desobediente quanto Vossa Majestade.

— Ah, aonde está me levando? — ele questionava ao animal que insistia em se fazer de surdo. Todo negro, exceto pelas patas brancas, Ágape corria para sabe-se lá onde.

Viktor insistiu ao pai para cavalgar com outro cavalo naquela manhã, mas o velho que havia passado a coroa ao filho há pouco tempo dissera _“Ágape é de uma linhagem importantíssima! A linhagem do cavalo selvagem que um cavaleiro da corte de meu pai, seu avô, encontrara na floresta. Respeite Ágape e ele será seu melhor companheiro!”_

O que Viktor deveria fazer? Ajoelhar-se diante do bicho e lhe presentear com flores?

— Ágape, eu lhe ordeno que pare! — exclamou Viktor ao avistar os limites do Reino, mais precisamente falando, a tão temida floresta. — Não podemos ir até lá, sabe disso. Ágape!

Nada feito, o cavalo teimoso continuou galopando em direção às árvores altas.

Durante toda a sua infância Viktor ouviu histórias assombrosas daquela floresta e, por mais que quisesse mostrar-se corajoso, foi acometido pelo medo quando viu-se cada vez mais perto do lugar.

— Ágape, você está conspirando contra mim, não está? Por que me odeia tanto? — O drama em sua voz apenas fez o cavalo ir mais depressa. — Oh, não deveríamos estar aqui.

A claridade do dia não era párea para o interior da floresta em que Rei e cavalo haviam acabado de entrar.

— Vamos embora — disse Viktor puxando as rédeas do animal, no entanto Ágape apenas bufou desconfiado. — O que está procurando, hein?

Bufos e mais bufos, Ágape continuou a adentrar a quietude da floresta a passos leves. Viktor agora encontrava-se um tanto curioso, o lugar não parecia nada com o que lhe fora contado quando criança. Claro, a área era pouco iluminada por conta das copas das grandes árvores, mas o ar lhe passava uma estranha sensação de _paz._

O cavalo então parou — as orelhas em pé, o focinho empinado para algum lugar à frente. Viktor só teve tempo de berrar um “Ágape!” quando o animal relinchou bem alto se erguendo nas duas patas traseiras e derrubando Vossa Majestade no chão para em seguida sair em disparada floresta adentro.

— Respeitar Ágape! Respeitar Ágape! — esbravejava Viktor levantando-se e tirando terra das roupas. — Ora essa, ele é que não me respeita! Eu deveria deixá-lo aqui, mas voltar sem o cavalo é como jogar a coroa fora.

O belo Rei de cabelos prateados seguiu a mesma trilha à frente e, para o seu deleite — ou nem tanto deleite assim, encontrou Ágape numa clareira andando em volta do amontoado de mato mais estranho que Viktor já vira, parecia uma espécie de círculo verde.

— O que você encontrou aí? — indagou Viktor aproximando-se do que quer que estivesse dentro daquele círculo. — Sabe, Ágape, você deveria ser líder da matilha dos cães de caça e o não o cavalo do R…

Palavras faltaram-lhe à boca quando Viktor viu o corpo de um jovem rapaz aparentando estar em seu mais profundo sono.

— Pelos deuses, Ágape, você encontrou um cadáver! — exclamou um tanto horrorizado. — Mas espere um minuto…

O Rei abriu espaço por entre o matagal que ali crescera e ajoelhou-se ao lado do estranho. Hesitou um bocado antes de tocar-lhe o rosto, porém quando o fez surpreendeu-se, a pele estava quente, viva. Em seguida posicionou a mão sobre o peito do rapaz e sentiu seu coração bater.

— Ele não está morto — falou Viktor olhando nos olhos de Ágape como se este fosse respondê-lo. — Está… _dormindo._ O que será que houve com ele? Ei! — gritou para o ser inconsciente ali deitado. — Ei, acorde! Olá! — Viktor até mesmo sacudiu-lhe os ombros, recebera um relincho de reprovação de seu cavalo, mas nenhuma reação do jovem rapaz. — Acorde! Puxa, ele tem mesmo um sono pesado!

Ágape deixou escapar outro relincho.

— O que é? — perguntou-lhe o Rei. — Acha que ele foi enfeitiçado ou coisa do tipo? Oh, o belo camponês enfeitiçado pela bruxa malvada da floresta! Deveria eu dar-lhe um beijo de amor verdadeiro para despertá-lo da maldição? — Riu Viktor. — Isso não é um conto de fadas, Ágape, e foi você quem o encontrou, portanto beije-o _você!_

Pelo jeito o cavalo continuaria com as reclamações até que o Rei fizesse alguma coisa. Viktor nunca o vira agir dessa maneira antes.

— Eu não irei beijar os lábios de um estranho! Eu não sou seu amor verdadeiro ou vice-versa, nunca nem sequer nos vimos! — Uma ideia estranha magicamente veio-lhe à mente. — Isso vai parecer bobo, mas você acha que seu beijar os olhos dele ele irá acordar? Ora, estou pedindo conselhos a um cavalo! Há algo mais bobo do que isso?

Viktor suspirou e voltou sua atenção para jovem que tinha cabelos tão negros quanto a pelagem de Ágape. Não custava-lhe nada tentar, não é? Nada a não ser tocar com os lábios as pálpebras de um desfalecido no meio da floresta! Mas que diabos?!

Ágape relinchou mais uma vez como que para apressá-lo no ato.

— Está bem, está bem, eu farei!

O belo Rei colocou as mãos no chão, uma em cada lado da cabeça do rapaz, e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Ele tinha feições bonitas, transmitiam a mesma sensação de paz que o ar da floresta, era como se aquele jovem fosse o coração daquele lugar.

Seus lábios o atraíam, mas Viktor sabia que não poderia então levou sua boca primeiro ao olho esquerdo do rapaz e, por mais estranho que fosse fazer aquilo, sentiu que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer. Depositou um beijo em cada membrana delicada de pele que eram aquelas pálpebras e depois afastou-se devagar, esperando um sinal qualquer.

Até mesmo Ágape parecia ansioso, tanto que que colocou sua cara de cavalo a milímetros do rosto do jovem.

— Saia daí, irá assustá-lo! — exclamou Viktor, mas o cavalo, como de costume, não lhe obedeceu. — Isto é, se ele realmente acordar.

Viktor não sabia do porquê de querer tanto que desse certo, há poucos minutos estava chamando o rapaz de _cadáver._

— Olhe! — exclamou sorrindo para Ágape.

As pálpebras beijadas por Viktor começaram a se abrir lentamente, funcionara! O belo Rei havia despertado aquele que há cem anos havia sido amaldiçoado pela bruxa má, havia despertado aquele que se chamava Yuri.

_E um dia veio um belo Rei, um belo Rei, um belo Rei  
_

_E um dia veio um belo Rei, um belo Rei_

_Que despertou Yuri assim, bem assim, bem assim_

_Que despertou Yuri assim, bem assim_

— Eros? — Aquela fora a primeira palavra que saíra da boca do rapaz ainda confuso. — Eros, é você?

Viktor percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para Ágape e _somente_ para Ágape, percebeu também que um sorriso formava-se em seus lábios e que uma das mãos tentava com dificuldade alcançar a cabeça do cavalo.

— Eros — repetiu o rapaz conseguindo, por fim, acariciar o animal que o retribuiu bufando carinhosamente como se o conhecesse.

Aquilo era impossível, Ágape nascera no Reino e nunca fora muito sociável, nem com o Rei e muito menos com os cavaleiros da corte.

Os olhos do jovem então foram atraídos para as patas brancas do cavalo que haviam entrado no círculo verde de mato.

— Você não é o Eros — disse e sua voz, apesar do tom desapontamento, causou um formigamento no corpo de Viktor. Este último, por sua vez, decidiu que era hora de se manifestar.

— Não, esse é Ágape, meu cavalo.

O rapaz sentou-se com uma rapidez que nem parecia ter dormido tanto e encarou Viktor com perplexidade, com certeza havia muita coisa a ser explicada.

— Q-quem é você? — perguntou ao Rei.

— Ah… meu nome é Viktor, Ágape encontrou você… estava dormindo.

— Dormindo?

— É, como A Bela Adormecida. — Sorriu Viktor, seus cabelos prateados reluzindo com a luz do sol que preenchia aquela clareira. — Conhece?

— Eu… eu fui atacado por uma… — O jovem lançou-lhe um olhar que parecia implorar por crença. — Fui atacado por uma bruxa, não me lembro do que aconteceu depois. É verdade, eu juro!

— Acredito em você…

— Yuri.

 _Era um belo nome,_ pensou o Rei.

— Acredito em você, Yuri, não sei por qual razão, mas acredito.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Lamento, mas não faço ideia. — Ver aqueles olhos castanhos se entristecerem fez doer o coração de Viktor. — Escute, quando você acordou chamou Ágape de Eros…

— Eros é o meu cavalo, a bruxa deve ter feito alguma coisa com ele, eu sei que fez… não consegui encontrá-lo… — Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto de Yuri e Viktor não sabia o que fazer, Ágape porém acariciou a cabeça do jovem com o focinho. — Ele era igualzinho a você, mas não tinha patas brancas.

— Aonde você vive, Yuri? Tem família? — indagou o Rei.

— Não, éramos somente eu e Eros no campo, lá do outro lado da floresta.

Era do conhecimento do Rei que havia um campo por aqueles lados e logo em seguida um pequeno povoado, o local não fazia parte de seu governo no entanto.

— Bem, Yuri, eu o levarei até lá! — Viktor ficou de pé e estendeu a mão ao outro. — Confie em mim.

E no momento em que Yuri segurou sua mão o coração do Rei desatou a acelerar.

_“Eu não sou seu amor verdadeiro, nunca nem sequer nos vimos!”_

Pois agora se viam, agora se tocavam, agora trocavam palavras silenciosas, agora tinham um elo, por mais recente que fosse. Viktor quebrara a maldição da bruxa, isso deveria significar alguma coisa assim como o modo que Ágape agia perto do rapaz.

_“A linhagem do cavalo selvagem que um cavaleiro da corte de meu pai, seu avô, encontrara na floresta.”_

Eros, Ágape seria descendente dele?

Se fosse, isso significava que Yuri dormira por muito, muito tempo, ainda que sua jovialidade estivesse totalmente conservada.

Dessa vez Ágape fez tudo o que Viktor mandou, ou melhor, seguindo as palavras que Yuri dizia. Como ele sabia se estava indo na direção certa era um mistério e o Rei também não se importava, prestava mais atenção no jeito que o camponês o segurava em cima do cavalo. Pegou-se não querendo se livrar daquele toque.

— O que você fez para… — Yuri começou a dizer parecendo um tanto envergonhado. — Para… você sabe, eu… acordar?

— Não beijei sua boca se é o que quer saber, mas beijei seus olhos.

— Meus olhos?

— É, imaginei que fosse o jeito mais lógico de acordá-lo, você só precisava abrir os olhos.

— Bem, obrigado… eu acho, Viktor. — Ouvir Yuri dizer seu nome e logo em seguida abraçá-lo com um pouco mais de força fez a respiração do Rei falhar. — Eu espero que minha casa ainda esteja lá, espero que não tenha se passado muito tempo.

E Viktor esperava o mesmo, tinha certeza de que seria doloroso ver a esperança se apagar do rosto de Yuri.

Mas o tempo é cruel com aqueles não o veem passar e a casa de Yuri não mais existia, tampouco o campo onde ele dissera que um dia fora seu lar e o de Eros. E o jovem rapaz chorou quando ajoelhou-se na grama seca e morta em frente às ruínas que já chamara de lar — as lágrimas de Vossa Majestade também caíram. Era uma dor que ele não sabia como e nem porquê, só sabia que o que quer que machucasse Yuri o machucaria também.

— Venha, levarei você ao meu Reino — disse com seriedade o Rei, havia enxugado suas lágrimas, descido da sela de Ágape e agora, mais uma vez, estendia a mão a Yuri.

— Reino?

— Sim, Yuri, eu sou um Rei.

A expressão de choque de Yuri não o pegou de surpresa, mas, por um momento, Viktor teve medo de que o outro fizesse uma reverência ou coisa do tipo, não queria receber esse tipo de tratamento. Porém Yuri apenas assentiu com a cabeça e disse em voz baixa:

— Muito obrigado… Viktor, mas eu sinto que preciso ficar aqui.

— Ficar, Yuri? Como pode dizer isso? — indignou-se o Rei. — Não há comida, água, nem sequer há uma casa…

— Eu reconstruirei tudo isso, é meu dever! — Ele ainda chorava, ainda exalava tristeza, mas acima de tudo demonstrava destemor.

E naquele momento Viktor entendeu que Yuri também era o coração daquele campo e que a natureza ali morrera quando o jovem fora tirado de lá. Mesmo assim tal decisão era loucura e o Rei não o deixaria à deriva da desgraça.

— Não pode fazer isso sozinho, Yuri, eu o ajudarei — Viktor decidiu. — Eu voltarei para o meu Reino e trarei tudo o que você precisar. — Quando percebeu que o outro abria a boca para protestar acrescentou: — Não pense em recusar, farei isso de bom grado.

— Sinto que já lhe devo demais — disse Yuri. — Salvou minha vida e me trouxe até aqui…

— Você não me deve nada além de aceitar meu apoio, minha amizade, sinto-me responsável por você agora. — Viktor subiu novamente na sela de Ágape e este demonstrou finalmente ser seu fiel companheiro quando não o fez cair do outro lado como das outras vezes.

— Sabe que não precisa voltar se não quiser, não ficarei triste — falou Yuri.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra que voltarei a ver seu rosto outra vez, Yuri, quantas vezes for necessário, é uma promessa. Vamos, Ágape!

E assim o Rei partiu, com seu coração quebrado de preocupação por deixar Yuri ali sozinho e uma certeza em mente: _voltaria para ele o mais rápido possível.  
_

E quando cumpriu sua promessa, retornando assim que possível, viu novamente a expressão de choque naquele rosto juvenil. Yuri realmente não esperava por ele, porém erguera um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo.

— Se eu não voltasse Ágape pisotearia meu corpo com seus cascos! — falou com divertimento. — E também, se eu não voltasse... não conseguiria viver em paz pensando em você, Yuri.

O outro, envergonhado, não disse nada, apenas recebeu Viktor de braços abertos no meio daquela destruição oferecendo-lhe amizade e talvez algo mais, algo que eles ainda precisavam descobrir juntos.

E o tempo passou, o Rei ia e voltava para Yuri, ajudou-o a reconstruir a casa, ajudou-o com os frutos, ajudou-o a trazer de volta a vida naquele campo. Ás vezes eles deixavam todo o trabalho de lado para ficar cavalgando em Ágape pelas campinas que aos poucos retornavam ao verde-vivo. Conversavam, trocavam confidências, se tornaram amigos…

O Rei foi advertido pelo o que fazia, ajudar um camponês que nem mesmo fazia parte de seu povo era tolice. Foi aconselhado a não retornar, mas Viktor jamais considerou tal coisa, renunciou a coroa entregando-a a seu irmão mais novo e partiu com Ágape para o lugar onde seu coração pertencia, para Yuri.

Sua amizade com o jovem rapaz se transformou em algo mais e quando, numa noite sob as estrelas, eles se beijaram pela primeira vez o amor verdadeiro _despertara_ em seus corações.

A vida do Rei agora era feita de Yuri, eles cavalgavam, cultivavam frutos silvestres, se amavam na humildade de seu lar, não se imaginavam em outro lugar, não se imaginavam com outras pessoas.

Eram felizes.

_Batemos palmas para os dois, para os dois, para os dois_

_Batemos palmas para os dois, para os dois_

E não há nada de errado em imaginar a felicidade eterna daqueles que a merecem, por mais fantasioso que tal conceito possa ser. É um conto de fadas afinal de contas e pode-se dizer que Viktor e Yuri **_viveram felizes para sempre._**


End file.
